Alchemiczka
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] Fick o mutantce, będącej pomocniczką siostry dilerki narkotykowej. W wyniku pewnych kolei losu, zmuszona jest dołączyć do Brotherhood. Przeczytajcie, jest lepsze, niż brzmi w streszczeniu. Ostrzegam, występuje OC mutant.


Disclaimer: Oprócz Thalii, Kath i Lafayette'a, wszystkie postaci występujące w tym opowiadanku należą do Marvela. Fabuła zrodziła się w moim chorym umyśle pod wpływem konkursu chemicznego. Nie pytajcie, jak...

Thalia to mój ulubiony OC, toteż opowiadanie o niej zamieszczam z czystym sercem- mam nadzieję, że się wam też spodoba.

Bardzo proszę o komentarze- i miłej zabawy.

**"Alchemiczka"**

„Gang nowojorskich dilerów narkotykowych, 'Bracia Bogów' został rozbity przez grupę operacyjną..." Lance przełączył na następny kanał.

„Hej, hej, hej! Ja to oglądam!" wrzasnął Pietro, w mgnieniu oka pojawiając się obok niego, i wyrywając mu pilota

„...Opium, LSD, amfetamina, i wiele innych środków odurzających..."

„Pietro, palancie!" Lance wytworzył lekkie trzęsienie ziemi, a Pietro przewrócił się, wypuszczając pilota z dłoni. „Dzięki!" Lance wyszczerzył się bezczelne, i znów przełączył.

„Kathleen S., pseudonim 'Mamuśka', przywódczyni 'Braci Bogów, dzięki sprawnej akcji..."

„O żesz, znowu?" jęknął chłopak. W ty momencie do pokoju wkroczyła Mistique, i spojrzała na ekran telewizora.

„O, a oto i Kathie" uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc się pod boki. „Chłopcy, czeka nas robota w Nowym Jorku!" Pietro i Lance spojrzeli na nią. „Na co się gapicie?" warknęła. „Ruszać tyłki, jedziemy!"

* * *

„Pytam cię po raz ostatni, młoda damo. GDZIE produkowaliście towar na sprzedaż?" Kathleen siedziała w małym, cuchnącym pokoju w pudle. Czerwonogęby, przepocony gliniarz już drugą godzinę próbował wydusić z niej zeznania, lecz Kath nie była zbyt rozmowna. Gliniarz podszedł do niej i położył dłonie na stoliku stojącym przed krzesłem Kath. „Powiedz wszystko, a będziemy łagodni, panienko" Kathleen spojrzała na ego czerwoną twarz i prychnęła.

„Odwal się, buraku!" warknęła, i splunęła mu pod nogi. Gliniarz skrzywił się, i gestem nakazał dwóm strażnikom odprowadzić dziewczynę do celi.

„Hej, ty, wyglądasz na równego gościa" syknęła do jednego z nich, lecz on tylko popchnął ja brutalnie, tak, że prawie upadła. „Wybacz, pomyłka" mruknęła gniewnie, i weszła do celi. Rzuciła się na pryczę, i zaklęła pod nosem. Sześć lat! Sześć lat kariery jako dilerka! A teraz? Siedziała w pace! Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

Ale przynajmniej Thalia była bezpieczna. Lafayette się nią zaopiekuje... Miejmy nadzieję...

* * *

„O rany, mała! Mówię ci, nie rób kompotu! Chcesz, żeby nas capnęli?" Thalia spojrzała na kumpla starszej siostry z chłodną pogardą.

„Czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś kompot, idioto? To jest nitrogliceryna! Triazotan pięć glicerolu. Kumasz?" Spojrzawszy na dwudziestotrzylatka doszła do wniosku, że nie kuma. „Rozwalimy więzienie!" Aby pokazać mu możliwości nowowyprodukowanego związku, rzuciła próbówką o ziemię. „I bum!" zachichotała, patrząc na dziurę po eksplozji.

„Kurczę, mała! Jak ty to robisz te, no..." zapytał, z wyjątkowo nieinteligentną miną. „chemiczne cośtam?"

„Pytasz po raz tysiąc sto trzydziesty ósmy, Lafayette. Jestem mutantką. Alchemiczką." Wytłumaczyła, z szerokim uśmiechem. „A teraz sp(...) Jestem. Zajęta." Wycedziła.

* * *

To było pięć lat temu. Thalia opowiedziała swojej siostrze o swojej dziwacznej umiejętności, a Kath postanowiła to wykorzystać.

„Trzymaj" Szepnęła, wręczając jej znaczek z szeroko uśmiechniętą buźką na górze. „Myślisz, że umiesz to zsyntetyzować?"

„Z... co?" Thalia wpatrywała się w znaczek z zainteresowaniem.

„No, zrobić!" Odparła ze zniecierpliwieniem Kathleen.

„Ale to na górze? Czy na dole?"

„Na dole" Wycedziła starsza z sióstr. Młodsza skinęła głową, i potarła dłonie. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, i oddaliła ręce od siebie. Pomiędzy nimi zaczął igrać wesoły, błękitny płomyk, a po chwili wytworzył się biały, sypki proszek. Kath wytrzeszczyła oczy, i podsunęła pod dłonie siostry plastykową miseczkę. LSD zaczęło spadać, wypełniając ją.

„Starczy, starczy, starczy!" syknęła. „O ja nie mogę! 15 działek!" Thalia zatrzepotała rzęsami, i nabrała trochę białego proszku na palec.

„A co to jest?" spytała, przesuwając palec w kierunku ust. Kath szturchnęła ją.

„Nawet nie próbuj! To może z(...) ci życie! To dietyloamid kwasu d-lizgorowego." Thalia spojrzała na nią z wysoko podniesionymi brwiami.

„Hę?"

„Nie mów nikomu o swojej umiejętności, Thalia." Poprosiła siostra, mierzwiąc krótką blond grzywkę jedenastolatki.

* * *

Od tej pory... Kath i Thalia stały się przywódczyniami jednego z największych gangów narkotykowych, 'Braci Bogów'. Spryt Kath pomagał im zgrabnie kryć się przed glinami, i rodzicami, od których uciekły wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu, kiedy ojciec niemal zapił się na śmierć. Dziewczyny zarabiały niezłą kasę. Oczywiście na czarno.

Niestety, gliny złapały Kath i parę innych osób na gorącym uczynku, podczas gdy Thalia wydawała 'ciężko' zarobione pieniądze w sklepie z ciuchami. Gdy wróciła, zobaczyła całe stado mundurowych psów przed dziuplą, i zgrabnie wycofała się, zanim ją zauważyli. Gdzie teraz? Starych nie widziała od jakiś pięciu lat... No i ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to powrót do cuchnącej etanolem nory w Karolinie za bardzo jej się nie uśmiechał. No tak. Trzeba iść do tego kretyna, Laf'a...

Lafayette był czymś... kimś w rodzaju maskotki gangu. Wiedział za dużo, żeby go wykopać, ale był zbyt durny, żeby zaszkodzić.

Thalia potraktowała drewniane drzwi ostrym kopniakiem glana. Po chwili otworzył jej wysoki, pryszczaty koleś, o wyglądzie wskazującym na IQ poniżej 70.

„Złapali Kath" Oznajmiła, a chłopak jęknął.

„Trąbią o tym wszędzie, mała. Przerąbane." Powiedział, wpuszczając ją do środka.

„To już koniec przestępczej działalności 'Braci Bogów'" Oznajmiła pewnym głosem wymalowana prezenterka.

„Nie, Słoneczko" Uśmiechnęła się Thalia. „Żaden koniec..."

* * *

Kathleen siedziała na swojej pryczy, i myślała. Czy to już koniec? Miejmy nadzieję, że Thalia nie będzie miała problemów z glinami... Nie, była na to zbyt inteligentna. A dodawszy do tego jej słodką, anielską buźkę, z olbrzymimi, niebieskimi oczkami...

Nagle Kath usłyszała, i poczuła silną eksplozję, i została zasypana kurzem, okruchami gruzu i pyłem. Dziewczyna zaczęła kaszleć, i zamknęła oczy, by nie utracić przypadkiem wzroku. Nagle poczuła rękę łapiącą ją za ramię, i usłyszała głos Lafayette'a

„Szybko, Mamuśka, spadamy!" Zanim zaalarmowani strażnicy zdążyli wpaść do celi, oboje wybiegli przez wyrwaną w ścianie dziurę, i rzucili się w stronę pobliskiej rzeki.

„Co z małą?" wydyszała, słysząc krzyki strażników.

„Moje mieszkanie" Odparł Lafayette. „Szybko!"

Kathleen czuła już oddechy goniących ich gliniarzy. W porywie geniuszu złapała kumpla za rękę, i wskoczyła z nim w przybrzeżne krzaki. Szybko przeczołgali się w kierunku rzeki, i wskoczyli w jej zimne wody.

* * *

Thalia była wściekła na Lafayette'a za to, że nie pozwolił jej iść ze sobą. W końcu to ona była tu mózgiem! Po krótkiej sprzeczce została jednak w jego mieszkaniu. Oglądała właśnie reportaż z więzienia, co chwilę wybuchając chichotem, gdy durni strażnicy wymyślali historyjki o całej grupie przestępców forsującej mury pudła, strzelaninie, i spisku. Gdy kamera skierowała się na dziurę wyrwaną przez jej nitroglicerynę, uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Doskonale wyliczyła proporcje! Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi. Kath i Laf na pewno nie zdołali tu jeszcze dotrzeć. Kogo też diabli niosą? Powoli otworzyła drzwi, i ujrzała policjanta w nienagannie wyprasowanym mundurze.

_Cholera_-pomyślała, uśmiechając się niewinnie do gliniarza, i trzepocząc rzęsami.

„Kapitan Adam Darkholme" przedstawił się mężczyzna. „Można?"

Thalia przyjęła pozę miłej, grzecznej dziewczynki.

„Przepraszam, ale jestem sama w domu..." zaświergotała słodkim głosikiem. Ktoś, kto by jej nie znał, przysiągłby, że ma jakieś 12 lat... I że mówi prawdę. Ale Mistique śledziła ją od dłuższego czasu, i znała jej sztuczki.

„Mam nakaz rewizji, dziewczynko" rzekł chłodno policjant, wręczając jej świstek papieru. Dziewczyna przejrzała go szybko, i uśmiechając się uroczo wpuściła go do mieszkania, pełna najgorszych obaw.

„No, mała, gdzie masz LSD?" zapytał jadowicie.

_Cholera! Skąd on wie, że ja...-_żołądek podskoczył jej gdzieś w okolicę płuc, płuca natomiast przemieściły się w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym...

„Ale co to jest LSD?" Zapytała naiwnie.

Nagle wysoki blondyn w mundurze policyjnym przemienił się w niebieskoskórą, rudą kobietę o ostrych rysach. Thalia wydała nieartykułowany dźwięk, i cofnęła się o krok.

„Faktycznie, wy to nazywacie kwas, prawda?" Mistique uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. „Jesteś mutantką, słonko, i to jedyny powód, dla którego tu jestem. Nie jestem gliną, nie bój się. Rzekłabym raczej, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie- po stronie bezprawia!"

„Wcale się nie boję, ty... czymkolwiek byś nie była!" prychnęła Thalia, nie bawiąc się już w pozory. „Tylko twój wygląd jest odrobinę nieapetyczny!"

„Od razu lepiej" stwierdziła Mistique. „Mogę dać ci szansę wytrenowania twojej mocy, i wielką potęgę..."

Thalia parsknęła. Bracia Bogów dawali jej to wszystko!

„I azyl dla twojej rozkosznej siostrzyczki..." Dodała niedbale kobieta. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią spode łba.

„Nie chrzań!" warknęła. „Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie, ty... ty... Ty niebieska ohydo! Od pięciu lat nikt nam nie pomaga!"

Mutantka ukazała swoje ostre kły w drwiącym uśmiechu.

„Ale nigdy dotąd nie ścigała was brygada antynarkotykowa, złotko. Brotherhood ma siedzibę w dzieurze zwanej Bayville... Tam nikt was nie będzie szukał..."

_Kuszące... Ale niby czemu miałabym jej ufać?_

„Łżesz" mruknęła z coraz mniejszym przekonaniem. Niebieska wskazała ekran telewizora. Radiowozy krążyły po całym mieście.

„Masz mało do stracenia, słońce. A dużo do zyskania"

„Ew..." jęknęła dziewczyna.

„Pomogę Kathleen i Lafayette'owi, jeśli przyłączysz się do Brotherhood"

„Powiedzmy, że przyłączę się do tego całego Brothercośtam, jeśli im pomożesz" Thalia umiała walczyć o swoje. Mistique spojrzała na nią z aprobatą.

„Mądra dziewczynka" powiedziała, wyjmując komórkę z torebki. „Pietro. Załatwione. Teraz ty." Wydała krótki rozkaz do słuchawki. Z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy klapnęła na kanapę.

„Kto to jest ten Pietro?" zapytała dziewczyna

„Najszybszy człowiek na świecie" odparła ze swego rodzaju dumą Mistique.

„Nie, no super" Thalia przewróciła oczami. „ A co to niby ma do Kath?" Niebieskoskóra nadal uśmiechała się, i nic nie odpowiedziała. Po jakiejś chwili do pokoju wdarł się podmuch wiatru. Na kanapie pojawiła się kompletnie przemoczona Kathleen. Thalia wytrzeszczyła oczy.

„Kath! Skąd się tu wzięłaś?" wrzasnęła, rzucając się jej na szyję. Ta złapała się za głowę z bolesnym grymasem.

„Nie uwierzyłabyś, maleńka..." jęknęła. Potem zorientowała się, że Mistique siedziała obok. „A to co?" warknęła nieufnie. Mutantka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy tuż obok pojawił się równie mokry Lafayette.

„Nie musicie dziękować" powiedziała. Thalia dopiero po chwili dojrzała jasnowłosego, ulizanego chłopaka opierającego się niedbale o framugę. Widząc jej spojrzenie, Mistique odwróciła się. „A oto i Pietro Maximoff, twój nowy współpracownik!" zaanonsowała go. W mgnieniu oka chłopak znalazł się obok Thalii.

„Czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy? Nie chodziliśmy ze sobą kiedyś?" zapytał, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

„Ale z ciebie palant!" powiedziała przyjacielsko Thalia.

„Skończmy z grzecznościami." Nakazała niebieska. „Ruszamy, zanim gliniarzom wpadnie do głowy tu przyjść. Pietro, ty przetransportujesz Kathleen do jeepa, jej twarz znają wszyscy... A my, moi drodzy..." Zmiennokształtna zaczęła przemieniać się w otyłą kobietę po pięćdziesiątce. „Przespacerujemy się spokojnie" dokończyła z uśmiechem.

„Mama!" Jęknęły dziewczęta, widząc jej postać.

* * *

„Gazu, Lance!" jęknął niecierpliwie Pietro. „W tym tempie..."

„Czy ty się czasem zamykasz, blondynku?" warknęła Kath.

„W sumie... Rzadko, maleńka." Uśmiechnął się Pietro.

Na tylnym siedzeniu Thalia z nudów syntetyzowała wstążki magnezowe i podpalała je. Jarały się ślicznym, jasnym płomieniem. Lafayette tępo gapił się na jej poczynania.

„Jeny, jak ty to robisz mała?" zadał swoje standardowe pytanie.

„Lafayette, zamknij się!" jęknęła Alchemiczka. Lance obserwował pasażerów w tylnym lusterku, i uśmiechnął się lekko.

„Lafayette chyba będzie nieźle dogadywał się z Fredem, nie sądzisz?" powiedział cicho do Pietra.

„Po co my go targamy ze sobą?" Jęknął blondyn. Ostrym spojrzeniem Mistique nakazała mu ciszę.

Thalia weszła do Boarding House'a i skrzywiła się.

„Coś tu cuchnie" mruknęła do siostry.

„Zapewne Toad." Oznajmił Pietro, pojawiając się nagle obok niej, i obejmując ją w pasie. Sekundę później był już w kuchni. Kath uniosła brwi, obserwując jego poczynania.

„Chodźcie za mną, pokażę wam pokoje" powiedziała Mistique, prowadząc je na piętro.

„Lafayette! Idziesz ośle, czy śpisz na dworze?" zawołała Thalia.

* * *

Kathleen i Thalia siedziały we wspólnym pokoju.

„Hej, siostra, co jest?" zapytała młodsza z nich, zarzucając ramiona na szyję siostry od tyłu. „Czemu moja siostrzyczka jest naburmuszona?" Kath westchnęła ciężko.

„Jeszcze wczoraj byłam szefową 'Braci Bogów'... a teraz kiszę się z jakimś dziwacznym Brotherhoodem... I to tylko dzięki twojej mocy, inaczej byłabym pewnie w pace!"

„Hej, wyluzuj, siostrzyczko!" Thalia uśmiechnęła się szeroko. „To nie koniec 'Braci Bogów'! Posiedzimy tu trochę, aż wszystko przycichnie, i wracamy do interesu!" Kath uśmiechnęła się lekko.

„Marzycielko ty moja" zażartowała, całując siostrę w policzek. „No, ale jakby nie było, ci tutejsi kolesie wydają się dużo bardziej interesujący, niż... Lafayette na przykład" Obie dziewczyny wybuchły śmiechem.

„To akurat nietrudne" wykrztusiła między atakami chichotu Thalia.

„Kocham cię siostrzyczko" Powiedziała Kath. „Przepraszam, że z ci życie. Kupimy sobie dom na wsi, i będziemy uczciwe i..."

„I będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie" Zachichotała niemal spazmatycznie blondynka.

* * *

Mistique wręczyła Thalii podręcznik chemiczny.

„Zsyntetyzuj mi to" rozkazała, wskazując jakiś wzór chemiczny.

„Daj mi dotknąć, to zsyntetyzuję" odparła dziewczyna.

„Nie dam, bo nie mam. Tu masz wzór, proporcje, i ogólnie wszystko." Powiedziała, przerzucając kartki.

„No... ale ja tak nigdy nie robiłam!" zająknęła się Thalia.

„Co z ciebie za Alchemiczka?" Mutantka specjalnie nadepnęła jej na ambicję, a ta dała się zwabić.

„Dobra, ale jak coś schrzanię, to bez pretensji do mnie" mruknęła, zacierając ręce. „Krzem, węgiel... A co to właściwie jest? Ziemia okrzemkowa? Po co ci to?"

„Do produkcji dynamitu, słonko" uśmiechnęła się Mistique.

„Mhm" wymamrotała dziewczyna, koncentrując się, i zaciskając oczy. Na stół zaczął opadać brązowy proszek Mistique oblizała usta.

„Doskonale, złotko. Jeszcze troszeczkę" Zachęciła młodszą mutantkę. Po chwili stół był zasypany bóg-wie-czym.

„Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze zrobiłam..." mruknęła Thalia. „W życiu nie robiłam czegoś, czego nigdy nie dotykałam"

„Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. A teraz jeszcze to" powiedziała, kartkując książkę.

„A to akurat znam" powiedziała Thalia, patrząc z uśmiechem na reakcję powstawania nitrogliceryny.

* * *

„Więc, mała dilerko..." Lance oparł się o framugę drzwi. „Brałaś czasem te swoje wynalazki?"

„Coś ty!" zaśmiała się drwiąco. „Wiesz, co to za syf? Do LSD dodaje się mielone szkło, żeby tego więcej było... no i się lepiej wchłania do krwioobiegu wtedy." Lance skrzywił się.

„Nie ściemniasz?" zapytał

„Gdzie tam. Posłuchaj eksperta" zażartowała. Nagle poczuła cudzą rękę wokół swego pasa. Obróciła się, i zobaczyła uśmiechającego się arogancko Quicksilvera.

„O czym gruchacie, gołąbeczki?" zapytał, pojawiając się obok Lance'a. Ten spróbował go szturchnąć, ale Pietro był już przy lodówce.

„O narkotykach" rzuciła sucho Thalia.

„No, no, mała dilerka znów w akcji?" parsknął demon szybkości, nalewając sobie szklankę mleka.

„Wolę określenie 'Alchemiczka', 'Geniuszka', albo 'Laborantka'." Odcięła się gniewnie.

„Och, to zbyt poważne dla takiego dzieciaka, jak ty" Pietro stał znów przy niej. Lance obserwował popisy tego pajace z lekkim zażenowaniem i obrzydzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

„Ten dzieciak był mózgiem gangu przestępczego i zorganizował ucieczkę z paki swej kochanej siostrzyczce." Warknęła. „Na twoim miejscu nie zadzierałabym z nim" dodała, trzepocząc rzęsami. „Chyba, że pociąga cię wizja wykitowania z przedawkowania metanolu lub heroiny?" mrugnęła do niego.

* * *

„Po co jej właściwie dynamit?" wymruczała Thalia, leżąca na swoim łóżku, z poduszką na brzuchu. Kathleen leżała na podłodze, i coś rysowała.

„Pewnie chce wysadzić Instytut Frajerów" odparła, bazgrając coś zawzięcie czerwonym markerem.

„Wysadzić co?" zainteresowała się siostra, przewracając się na bok.

„No, wiesz, konkurencję. Też mutanci, ale frajerzy… Nasi ich zwalczają i chyba wzajemnie." Z zadowoleniem spojrzała na obrazek przedstawiający makabrycznie zakrwawioną dłoń.

„Aha…" mruknęła Thalia. „Jak frajerzy, to niech wysadzi…"

„Co robisz, yo?" Toad wskoczył do pokoju, gdzie Thalia ślęczała już drugą godzinę nad grubą książką, od czasu do czasu syntetyzując jakieś związki. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego spode łba, i odwróciła wzrok z powrotem na książkę.

„Uczę się." Wymamrotała tonem 'nie przeszkadzaj, tu się pracuje'. Toad nie wyczuł jednak aluzji, i zaczął z zainteresowaniem obwąchiwać próbówki i zlewki stojące na stole. Część z nich była zapełniona podejrzanymi cieczami, proszkami, i kryształami.

„A to co ma być, yo?" zapytał, oglądając jedną z nich.

„Kwas oleinowy. C17H35COOH. Używany do produkcji świec... I mydła" dodała, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

„Mydła?" Todd zamrugał oczyma, a dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, i zaczęła przeprowadzać kolejną reakcję.

„Mydło oleinowe. C17H35COONa" Thalia z zadowoleniem wskazała mu zlewkę wypełnioną oleistą substancją.

„E tam, ja tam bym wolał jakieś LSD, czy coś, yo." Zażartował Todd. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, i zatarła dłonie. „Hej, hej, hej, żartuję tylko!" wrzasnął przestraszony chłopak.

* * *

„Dobrze. Czy jesteś pewna, że to zadziała?" Mistique trzymała laskę dynamitu wyprodukowaną przez Thalię. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, i wskazała dziurę w podłodze.

„Raz zadziałało." Stwierdziła. Mistique pokiwała głową.

„Pietro będzie musiał to naprawić" powiedziała, spoglądając na wypaloną dziurę. Chwilę potem, zaczęła przemieniać się w rudowłosą, wysoką dziewczynę. „Koniec Instytutu nadchodzi" zaśmiała się złowieszczo.

„Ugh, wyglądasz jak Jean!" jęknął Toad, który akurat wszedł do pokoju.

„Wiem" Powiedziała Mistiq-Jean. „Ja wiem wszystko..."

„I gadasz jak ona! Szefowo, jesteś urodzoną aktorką!"

Obie siostry siedziały w swoim pokoju, kiedy głośny wybuch wstrząsnął całym Bayville.

„Twoja moc jest doprawdy przydatna" orzekła Kath. Thalia pokiwała głową.

„Chcesz coli?" zapytała, podając siostrze szklankę brązowego płynu, który właśnie zsyntetyzowała…

KONIEC


End file.
